Por Primera Vez
by Caarolinne
Summary: Es la historia de una chica, que llega a un mundo que desconoce, y se encuentra con otros cuatro chicos con quienes vivirá muchas aventuras pero sobre todo, por primera vez conocerá el significado del amor. kozumi y takumi


Capitulo 1:

El Comienzo.

-¿En dónde me encuentro? Fueron las primeras palabras que logre emitir dos minutos después de despertar y ver que desconocía el lugar en donde me encontraba. A mi alrededor se encontraban tres chicos, los cuales también desconocía.

-Me llamo Takuya, Takuya Kanbara

– dijo uno de ellos, como si me hubiera leído la mente, respondiendo mi duda… - Ellos son Tomi y Jp. ¿Estás Bien? …

-Soy… Soy Zoe, Zoe Orimoto, si, estoy bien gracias, pero … ¿dónde estoy? ¿De dónde salieron ustedes? ¿Qué es este lugar tan extraño? – Luego de un par de preguntas más, descubrí que estábamos en un mundo totalmente distinto al nuestro, uno que recibía el nombre de digimundo. Takuya me dijo que me vieron caer del cielo, como "de la nada" me explicó que ellos tres llegaron en un Trailmon, si, también me llamo la atención todo esto, tanto que me comencé a reír en la cara de Takuya, - jajajja! Digimons? Digimundo? Trailmon? Jajajajja! ¿Qué es eso? , No en serio, me pueden decir en donde estamos.

-Takuya no te miente, ustedes han sido elegidos para salvar nuestro mundo.

-¿Qué…Qué… Qué es eso?! – era como un monstruo, con aspecto a mono, pero hablaba, y era blanco, llevaba una especie de pollera rosada, y no estaba solo; el que lo acompañaba era amarillo, tenia orejas de conejo, y llevaba unos pantalones rojos.

-Hola, Me llamo Bokomon, y el es Neemon. – se presento el pequeño "mono-monstro" frente a mí.

- y… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Están disfrazados no es eso cierto? ¡Están muy bien hechos sus disfraces! – les dije con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, ocultando mi pánico al ver a ambos.

-¿Disfraces? ¡Somos Digimons!

- no, eso no puede ser, que son digimons, por dios eso es cualquier cosa.

-Oye, hieres nuestros sentimientos.

- ¿Per…dón? – intente creerles, y continúe camino junto a ellos. Pasamos caminando dos horas y media, y logré entender que ellos realmente son "digimons" y que nosotros tenemos el deber de salvar su mundo. ¿Cómo lo entendí? Es impresionante la cantidad de digimons que hay, por todos lados, iguales y diferentes… seguimos camino hasta que algo nos prohibió avanzar. - ¡Que ascoooooo! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Huele terrible! – era un monstro como los demás, pero este… era absolutamente horrible, y olía muy mal.

-Es un Raremon. – explico Bocomon, también se disculpo, porque olvido mencionar que debíamos luchar contra esos digimons que nos prohibían continuar con nuestro camino.

-¿Luchar? ¿Estás Loco? – intente no reír de la cara de Jp al decir eso sorprendido.

- pero no en su forma humana.

- ¿Cómo? – Tomi y Yo no entendíamos absolutamente nada.

-Deben encontrar sus digispirits y digievolucionar para restaurar el digimundo – fue muy larga la historia, pero en fin, lo único que realmente nos quiso grabar en la cabeza fue que debíamos si o si restaurar el digimundo. ¿Cómo? No tengo mucha idea todavía, pero algo de digievolucionar se trata.

-Tengo miedo, ¡quiero a mi mamá! – empezó a llorar el pequeño Tomi, abrasado a Takuya, como un niño escondiéndose de tras de su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes Tomi, yo te protegeré, ve con Zoe. – ¿Le dijo que lo cuide?! No, no es que Tomi me caiga mal, pero ¡no sirvo para ello! ¡No puedo cuidar nada! Y me da miedo de que salga algo mal, yo no podría. Eso deberé aprenderlo en este viaje ya emprendido.

-No, no puedo, ve con Jp, Tomi.

-Está bien, no quiero ser una carga para ti. – Soy una idiota, lastime sus sentimientos, pobre Tomi

-No es eso. Es que, yo… Ven… nos esconderemos allí. Solo espero que Takuya pueda solo…

-No te preocupes Zoe, yo los protegeré, ayudare a Takuya, ¡ustedes vallan! - ¿Intentó impresionarme? No me gusto como lo hizo ¬.¬'

Jp y Takuya agarraron unos palos de hierro que habían por ahí, y comenzaron a pegarle al monstruo, pero eso no bastaba para derribarlo ni siquiera. Tomi y yo nos escondimos junto a Neemon y Bokomon tras una roca gigante.

-Mira Zoe, algo esta brillando allí, - señala una zona.

-Ahora vengo Tomi, quédate ahí veré que es – corrí hasta aquel punto brillante, del que de pronto salió un rayo y no pude ver quién era, pero me empujó y el cayo a mi lado sujetándome con su brazo, yo solo tenía mis ojos cerrados del miedo que tenia.

-¿Estás bien? – entendí que ya nada sucedía, así que me decidí a abrir mis ojos, wow, nunca creí que el amor fuera tan rápido, era… ¡era perfecto! Sus ojos, azules, una mirada firme y seria vestía una campera azul, y una remera amarilla, haaa… jamás me olvidare de su cara, él… él es tan lindo… que… haaaaaa…

-Si, estoy bien, gra… gracias – le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla, por el cual el rápidamente coloco su mano allí. Ambos nos sonrojamos, y le volví a sonreir – muchas gracias, soy Zoe, ¿tu eres?...

- De nada. Kouji, me llamo Kouji Minamoto. – se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-¡Zoe! ¿Estás bien?¿Que sucedió?¿Quién era ese? – me indago de preguntas Takuya haciendo la ultima con un tono celoso por el cual no pude contenerme y largue una pequeña carcajada ante mi respuesta...

-jja, si, Tomi vio una luz brillante y fui a ver que era, cuando salió un rayo, y apareció Kouji, mi salvador…

-¿Qué era esa luz?

-No lo se pero ahí esta de vuelta! -Luego algo comenzó a brillar en el pantalón de Takuya, su teléfono ahora era un digibyte, y esa luz, era su digispirit

-Es tu digispirit Tacuya! Ve por él!

-Si lo haré – Él recoge con su digibyte el digispirit y digievoluciona


End file.
